Think Green Thoughts
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: After 10 years of absence, Marluxia finally returns to his friends, but with a little surprise. AU SORLUXIA MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** If I owned them, Marly would save the plant on my desk, and I wouldn't be hugging a pillow at night. Because said plant is half dead and will probably be dead soon, I don't own him. If I owned Sora, or Riku then there would be muffled screams from the closet where I'd have them tied up. But as the only noise in my room is the gently hum of my computer, and the swishing of the fan, I don't own them either.

**Author's Note:** I BLAME REEBY10! Basically this story came about because of a 2 am crack challenge she gave me (Sorluxia, Farm, Uke!Marly). Well because I found it so hard to write I had to throw my favorite element, mpreg, in. And that got us discussing what a Sorluxia child would look like. So then Sunday evening I was sitting there wanting to draw, despite my lack of artistic talent, and thinking back to the lovely discussion about what Sorluxia would look back, I decided to go ahead and draw him. (He on my DA account here: pix51(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Sorluxia-93732938 )

As I drew, I came up with a short little drabble idea, and decided to write that drabble in my Author's Comments on deviantart. But as I wrote the drabble, I realized it was too long to be a drabble, so I decided to write it as a one shot and just link it to my DA page. Well, the oneshot continued to grow, and became this; a Sorluxia Mpreg Chapter story.

Also, I might as well mention, I've never played the game. DON'T KILL ME!! I'm currently working my way through the mangas, but it's taking me some time, so most of what I know of the characters I learned from Fanfics, so they might be a little off. Sorry!

Anyways I hope you enjoy!

**Pairings: **Sorluxia, Soriku, Akuroku, Zemyx, possibly Cleon, and whatever else pops into my head.

**Warnings: **T'is yaoi(Boy on boy)! Homophobes stay out! T'is rated M for a reason! Immature 13 year olds stay out! T'is mpreg! If this disturbs you get out!

* * *

Sora flopped down on the couch of his and Riku's apartment, with the TV remote, and a big bag of chips, intent on watching a few Soap Operas before Riku, his partner of 8 years, return home for what Sora hoped would be a romantic evening. He had hit the power button and found an interesting looking Spanish Soap Opera (that he only wished he could understand what they were saying), when the apartment phone went off. Sora debated whether he should really interrupt his soaps just to answer the phone. His debate lasted till the phone stopped ringing, and he happily went back to his television.

Sadly the silence only lasted so long, and a few seconds later the phone began to ring again. With a sigh Sora pulled himself off the couch and stalked over to the phone.

"Hello," he asked annoyed, wishing a violent painful death upon whoever had called him in the middle of the day.

"Hi, Sora?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah," Sora sighed, turning his attention back to the show, where someone was getting pushed off a cliff.

"Oh, hi," the voice on the other end said again, "um, well, I don't know if you remember me. I mean it's been well over 11 years now, and well." Sora tuned the person out, already sure where this conversation was going. Whoever this loser was was going to ask if he and Riku would mind letting said loser crash on their couch for a few weeks, just while they got back on their feet. Well, Sora had sad news for this idiot; no one was sleeping on his couch for more than three days!

"So do you remember me?" the voice asked, snapping Sora back to reality.

"No, sorry," Sora replied, having not heard any of the other person's explanation. He truly had no idea who this stranger was. Sure his voice sounded familiar, but the only thing Sora could remember that sounded like this stranger's voice were gasping moaning, that Sora couldn't place to a specific memory.

"You sure?" The voice cracked, and sounded flustered.

"You haven't even told me your name yet," Sora sighed, really wishing he could get back to the couch, his TV, and most importantly his bag of chips.

"Oh, sorry," The voice breathed a sigh of relief, "This is Marluxia." Sora spluttered slightly. That would explain the moaning memories! It was after a party one day, both were plastered, and had had one wild night. It had been a one night thing and neither of them cared much about it. Marluxia had disappeared a few months later, and leaving some half brained explanation about a new job in another city and a girlfriend. Of course no one had actually believed him; mostly because he never contacted anyone, or left any way to be contacted.

"Oh," Sora replied after a few minutes of silence, "Now I remember you. Where have you been? It's been what? 10 years?" Suddenly his soap seemed so much less interesting. After all he could have the juicy gossip since Larxene half-brained theory that Marluxia had left due to some strange male pregnancy. Yeah, right. Like that could happen.

"10 years 5 months," Marluxia replied, "It doesn't matter where I've been. All that matters is that I'm coming into town. Do you think I could..." his voice trailed off.

"Crash at my place? No. Sorry I don't think Riku would like that very much."

"Oh," Marluxia sounded very disappointed. "Well, do you think maybe I could stop by to see you? I have someone very important to introduce to you." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Who is it? Some new lover? The girlfriend you left us all for?"

"Not exactly." Sora heard a light giggling in the background, that definitely weren't Marluxia's, on the other end, "Look, I can't explain it over the phone, I'll be there in about 5 minutes, I'll introduce you to him then. Okay?"

Sora glanced around the apartment, and noted it was a total mess. "Fine," he mumbled into the phone. "See you soon." He quickly hung up the phone. Suddenly a realization hit him. He hadn't told Marluxia where he lived. How did he know? Did he still have contact with someone in the area?

Sighing Sora realized he'd learn soon enough, and decided to spend what little time he had left cleaning the apartment and making sure he wasn't still wearing his pajamas.

Five minutes, a quick shower, and a flurry of actions later the door bell rang, and a very out of breath Sora ran to answer it. He had managed to pick up the dirty clothes, put all the dishes in the sink, and hidden all the evidence of his soap opera addiction.

"Hi Marlux..." His voice trailed off as he looked over the visitors. Marluxia still looked the same; his pink hair was still girly long, his eyes just as blue, and he still wore way too much black. However the other person standing there wasn't much different. He also had pink hair, but it was much spikier and unruly, and blue eyes, but they were larger than Marluxia's. He was also much shorter and couldn't seem to stand still.

"Hi Sora," Marluxia said, offering a hand. When it wasn't shaken, he put it behind his head, slightly embarrassed. "It's nice to see you again. I guess I'd better do some introductions." He was rambling, afraid of Sora's reaction. He didn't have much to worry about, though, because Sora was too busy gawking at the kid.

"Marly," Sora squeaked, "How old is he?"

"About 10," Marluxia replied, "Anyways I..." Sora interrupted him again.

"Who's his mother?" Sora squeaked again, this time looking up at Marluxia, "I mean it's obvious that you're the father and all. But who was it? Was it Larxene? She never looked pregnant." Sora continued to ramble on, making suggestions as to who the boy's mother might be.

"Sora," Marluxia finally interrupted him, "I want you to met Sorluxia, my son."

"Sorluxia eh?" Sora asked leaning forward to look the kid straight in the eyes, "It's nice to meet you!" he offered a hand to the boy.

Sorluxia looked at the hand in disgust before looking up at his father. Marluxia just glared at his son willing him to remember the lecture/threats he had given earlier about respecting "Daddy's old friends." Sorluxia looked at the offered hand again, wondered how horrible it would be to disobey and spit in said hand, before finally taking Sora' hand and giving it a firm shake.

A bright smile spread across Sorluxia's face (it looked strangely familiar to Sora, but he couldn't figure out why...). "Nice to meet you, sir," he said with fake cheerfulness as he let go of the hand. Without hesitation he pushed past Sora and into the apartment. Or at least he would have, if Marluxia's hand hadn't shot out and grabbed his shoulder dragging him painfully back into the hallway.

"Nice kid," Sora chuckled looking back at Marluxia, "He has a great smile. It looks so familiar. I just can't seem to place it."

Marluxia's face turned beet red, but fortunately Sora had again shifted his gaze to Sorluxia who had wandered away, and was examining a bug crawling the wall. He watched as the child gleefully terrorized the poor defenseless insect before finally attempting to squash it, only to get stung by it, and immediately burst into tears.

"Daddy!" He wailed, and ran to Marluxia clutching his stung thumb.

"Here, let me see it," Marluxia said gently, as he knelt down to his son's level. Sora watched this near-perfect example of family love, as Marluxia gently pried Sorluxia's fingers away from the wound, and examined it. "Oh, it'll be okay," Marluxia told his still sniffling son. He then turned his attention to Sora, "Do you have any benadryl and band-aids?"

"Yeah, sure," Sora ran off to the bathroom where he and Riku kept anything medical. He dug through the perfectly organized lines of medicine, fully knowing that Riku would murder him for messing it up later, until he found what he was looking for.

He ran back to the door where they where still standing there, rather awkwardly. "Here, this is all we had," Sora thrust what he had found into Marluxia's hands, and watched as he proceeded to take care of Sorluxia's injury.

"There, all better," Marluxia said as he stuck a final band-aid on the minor sting. Sorluxia gave a watery smile before gleefully running off to find that bug and this time squish it with a shoe. Sadly his absence left a few minutes of awkward silence between the two adults.

Sora flinched as he heard the crunch of the bug under Sorluxia's foot. "He's a lot like you," Sora finally said. He looked around and realized they were still in the apartment hallway. "Come on in," he said, wandering back inside.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Sora asked as Marluxia and Sorluxia settled in the living room.

"No, thanks," Marluxia replied, and he made sure Sorluxia was well enough occupied that he wouldn't destroy the apartment. Sora shrugged, and grabbed himself a beer from the fridge before heading back to the living room and flopping down on the couch.

"So, where've you been?" Sora asked once Marluxia was settled.

"Hollow Bastion," Marluxia replied, "It's about a 2 hour drive from here."

"Cool." Awkward silence reigned the room for a few minutes as Sora sipped his beer, and Marluxia looked around the apartment.

"So I see you and Riku are together," Marluxia finally stated, looking back at Sora.

"Yeah," Sora smiled, "We've been married for about 8 years now. It's been so great! But what about you? Are you married yet?"

"No."

"Oh," Sora sipped his beer again, "But there must be someone, right? I mean you have Sorluxia. Where's his mother?" Sora looked around expectantly, almost as if he thought the mystery woman would come flouncing into the apartment and introduce herself.

"I'd rather not talk about that," Marluxia sighed, his face turning slightly pink.

"Oh. So do you still date?"

"No, I don't have time to," Marluxia turned to look at his son, who had stopped playing, and was now sitting very still and very quiet. This meant only one thing. He was plotting something.

Sora spluttered in his beer, "You? The man who used to take home a different lover every night? You don't have time to date?"

"I had a kid. It changes a lot about a person, Sora, but I wouldn't trade it for anything." A contented smile wafted over Marluxia's face, and his eyes drifted closed. As such he missed Sorluxia's move.

Sorluxia snuck up behind Marluxia and gave a mighty push, causing Marluxia to fall onto of Sora. Sora squealed and dropped his beer as the heavier man fell onto him, squishing him into the couch. The beer hit the floor, and cracked, releasing it's contents all over the freshly cleaned floor.

"Shi-oot" Sora almost cussed as his precious beer spilled over the floor. There was barely any time before Riku would get home, and Sora had to get that cleaned up before Riku saw it.

"You are in big trouble young man!" Marluxia yelled as he struggled to get off of Sora, and give his son the spanking of his life. Sadly he got tangled in Sora's baggy clothes, and ended up rolling them both onto the floor, Sora on top.

"Well, this can't get much more awkward," Sora laughed, as he and Marluxia tried to untangle themselves.

"You want more awkward?"Marluxia asked, giving up on getting up. He grabbed Sora around the shoulders, and rolled them over so he was now looking down at the brunette. "He's your son too."

This rather startling announcement was followed by two gasps and a "what the fuck?" the later of which was uttered by the silver haired man who had just walked into his apartment to see beer on the floor, his husband under another man, and hear that said husband actually had a child he didn't know about. Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at Riku, before Sorluxia collapsed and rolled around on the floor laughing.

"Riku!" Sora yelled, finally pushing Marluxia off him, before running to his husband. "It's not what it looks like I swear!" He tried to hug him, but Riku avoided the embrace.

"What is it then?" Riku asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well," Sora fidgeted. "Um..." He continued to fidget, and looked over his shoulder at Marluxia who was lecturing Sorluxia, who looked rather pleased with himself. "I don't actually know. I mean Sorluxia," Riku looked confused, "the kid," Sora explained, pushed Marly who landed on me, causing me to spill my beer. Then Marly tried to get up, but ended up pushing us on the floor, which is when you walked in and all." Sora looked up at his husband, hoping he believed him. The look on Riku's face clearly stated that he didn't.

"And?" Riku asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"And what?" Sora asked, as innocently as possible, which, for Sora was freakishly innocent.

"And what about what Marluxia just said?"Riku glared past Sora, to Marluxia who was still lecturing Sorluxia, and punctuating his lecture with the occasion spanking.

"Oh," Sora shrugged, "I don't know. I was shocked too."

"Uh huh," Riku still didn't believe him, "And what would make him think it was your kid anyways? And how the fuck did he get pregnant. Last time I checked, men couldn't get pregnant." Sora muttered something that was too soft for Riku to hear.

"I'm sorry," Marluxia said, approaching them with Sorluxia's wrist clamped firmly in his hand, "I didn't mean to cause any problems. We'll just leave." He made it halfway to the door before he was stopped.

"No, stay!" Sora yelled after him. Marluxia stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"Like hell he is," Riku muttered. He didn't want that pink haired freak in his apartment ever again! Sora frowned at his husband.

"At least let him stay long enough to explain what he said!" Sora hissed.

"No, I want him out! Now!" Riku whispered back. The glare he received was enough to make even the manliest of men quiver. "Fine, but just for the explanation. Then he leaves." Sora smiled and ran after the pink haired man.

"Marly," he said, "You can't just leave after saying something like that! Please! Come back and explain it!"

"There's not much to explain," he replied continuing his and Sorluxia's way to the door.

"But men can't get pregnant!" Sora yelled after him, "How did this happen?"

"Don't you think I know that?" Marluxia growled, "I don't know how it happened. All I know is that it happened."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know. I was confused. Embarrassed. I couldn't find the right way to tell you. So I just left." Marluxia sighed, and looked over Sora's shoulder at Riku, who was glaring daggers at him, "Look, it's obvious I'm not wanted here. We're crashing at Larxene's place until I can find a home for us. So if you need to talk to us, just call. Goodbye Sora." And with that Marluxia and Sorluxia left.

Sora sighed and turned, facing his husband. Riku just glared at him, before going to wipe up the spilled beer.

"Riku?" Sora asked cautiously, walking up behind his husband. Riku didn't answer. "Are you mad at me?"

"What do you think?" Riku snapped. Sora tried not to let a single tear slip down his cheek. "I mean, come on Sora, I'm not stupid. Marluxia was gone for 10 years and 5 months. You and I started dating 11 years ago. That means we were together whenever that brat was conceived." Riku threw the beer soaked paper towels in the trash before stalking into their room, and slamming the door.

Sora didn't move to stop him. He just stood there, letting the tears slide down his cheeks.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Damn. That's longer than I normally make chapters. So I know that was an awkward place to stop, but I really didn't want to have to make it so much longer. Especially because the next chapter will probably be between 1500 and 2000 words, so I don't want to make the size difference too great. Also, I wanted to explain something. It's about the spanking. I know that it's common belief now-a-day to not spank a disobedient child, but I personally believe it works, and I see no harm in it as long as it's used right. So please don't flame me for it. Oh, and if you're worried I'll have kids and spank them, then don't. I never plan on even dating, let alone having children.

Anyways, I've started the next chapter, and it will hopefully be out soon. But I have a four day vacation then it's back to band camp (8 hours of hard exercise a day! WOOT! /sarcasm) so I won't have much time to write.

As per my usual, cookies will be given to characters for reviews. Please please please specify who you want your cookie to go to, or else it goes to me... and I'm trying to lose weight not gain it! Have a great day, and thanks for reading!!

**Edit:** Reeby has told me that she wants credit for her scene idea... SORRY! it was her idea for Sorluxia to push Marly onto Sora and that being when Sora found out he was a daddy... mmk? Better?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, Marly would save the plant on my desk, and I wouldn't be hugging a pillow at night. Because said plant is half dead and will probably be dead soon, I don't own him. If I owned Sora, or Riku then there would be muffled screams from the closet where I'd have them tied up. But as the only noise in my room is the gently hum of my computer, and the swishing of the fan, I don't own them either.

**Author's Note: ** THANK YOU! I want to thank each and everyone of my 36 readers for reading my story, of course only one of you reviewed, so I can't really do that. Anyways, this chapter took me a bit longer than I was expecting, but I might be updating a bit more often, because my lovely ankle is crap, and I rolled it. Now there's something that jiggles in it when I walk, so I'm going to the doctor tomorrow, and might be told that I can't do guard this year. (DAMN IT! This is my last state year!) Of course if that happens then I'm gonna be an invalid and will spend most of my time stuck on this couch, with my laptop, with nothing better to do than write. (That, and I might end up moving into my brother's old room -gag-)

Oh, my friend and I had a fun time at Chili's last night. I think our waiter was convinced we were dating. We were the only two people in the booth, and my friend was fussing over me paying for the whole check. It was funny; I wish you could have seen my friend's face when I told her that the waiter most likely thought that.

Anyways, enough of my ramblings. On with the story!

**Pairings: **Sorluxia, Soriku, Akuroku, Zemyx, possibly Cleon, and whatever else pops into my head.

**Warnings: **T'is yaoi(Boy on boy)! Homophobes stay out! T'is rated M for a reason! Immature 13 year olds stay out! T'is mpreg! If this disturbs you get out! **There will be issues with divorce, I know this might bother people, and I forgot to mention it in the warning last time! (hence the bold print)**

* * *

_It was all a blur. A flurry of lips, of caresses, of teeth and nails. Clothes were torn off in drunken haste, as the brunette and pinkette preformed the ancient mating ritual of screwing like rabbits._

"_I'm not bottom," Sora moaned as Marluxia attached his teeth to the younger teen's neck. Small gasps escaped his mouth as Marluxia continued to nibble a path down his neck that would have him wearing a turtle neck for weeks during the hottest part of summer._

"_Neither am I," Marluxia replied, as he brought his mouth back up to the brunette's, taking in the fiery taste of the vodka still lingering on the other's tongue. He carefully ghosted his hands along the Sora's shirt hem, before attempting to pull the green mass over his head. Sadly, in his drunken haze he forgot to undo all the buttons, and managed to tear the shirt off the other man._

"_Damn," Sora cursed softly as the shirt was discarded on the floor, "Riku gave me this shirt."_

"_Oh well," Marluxia sighed, in between kissing down the teen's chest, stopping to lavish on one pert nipple, "Just don't tell him what happened to it." _

"_M'kay," Sora moaned, fumbling through half the buttons on Marluxia's shirt, but in his drunkenness, he missed some of them. As a result when he tugged buttons flew off every which way._

"_That wasn't an important shirt was it?" Sora asked, as he threw the shirt into the ever growing pile of clothing. He buried his hands deeply in pink hair._

_"Nah," Marluxia replied, "Just something my grandma gave me." He allowed his hands to massage the skin around Sora's jeans, before slipping one in._

_"Ngg," Sora moaned, as the pinkette wrapped his hand around the brunette's member, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Their lips clashed in a fiery kiss, swallowing more of Sora's moans._

_Soon both their pants and underwear were discarded with the rest of their clothes. Marluxia continued to nibble on Sora's well abused neck as he squeeze a generous amount of lube on to his hands, spreading it gently over his fingers, warming it up. Still Sora jumped when he felt Marluxia's lube covered fingers touch his ass._

"_I told you I'm not bottom," Sora said, rolling them over so he was on top._

"_But I never bottom!" Marluxia tried to roll them over again, but Sora was stronger than he looked and wouldn't allow the switch._

"_Then I'm leaving," Sora got off and began stumbling around the room looking for his clothes. Sadly in his drunkenness, he couldn't really distinguish between his and Marluxia's clothing, so he ended up in his pants, and Marluxia's now buttonless shirt. _

_Marluxia watched his once soon-to-be-lover get dressed, contemplating which would be better: being the one with a sore ass in them morning, or having to make due with just his hand. As Sora began to stumble out of the room, pants still not fully on, Marluxia decided the second of the two would be worse._

"_Come back!" Marluxia called, "You can top." Sora stopped in the doorway, but didn't come back to the bed. _

"_You sure?" He asked, hands crossed over his chest, leaning against the door way, his pants slowly sliding off his slender hips._

"_Yes," Marluxia replied, gently licking his lips, taking in the full erotic sight that was the drunk brunette leaning on the door frame. Almost as if to prove the sincerity in his words, he reached his still lubed hand down to his own hole. As Sora made his way back to the bed, Marluxia gently slipped one finger into himself. _

_Sora slowly shrugged off his clothes, approaching the bed as Marluxia prepared himself. To Sora the sight of the pinkette gently probing his own ass, was good enough to make him come right then. He crawled on the bed, and captured Marluxia's lips with his own, creating even more of a distraction from the pain, for the other man._

_Sora gently tugged Marluxia's hand, causing the other man to whimper as his fingers fell out of his ass. He deepened the kiss, while lining himself up. _

"_Ready?" he breathed, breaking the kiss. Marluxia just nodded, and Sora pushed in..._

Sora awoke as he hit the ground, beer can still crushed in his hand, and a painfully hard erection. He looked around a few minutes, wondering why the hell he was sleeping on the couch when he remembered; Riku had kicked him out of the bedroom.

Not that Sora could really blame him. After all, if he had found out that Riku had a child, and said child had been conceived not two months into the start of their relationship, then Sora would be pretty pissed too. He probably wouldn't have condemned Riku to sleeping on the uneven couch right next to the sharp cornered coffee table, that he had already hit his knee on several times, but he would have done something!

Sighing, Sora looked down at the lovely tent he was pitching. He very much doubted his husband would do anything to alleviate the problem. In fact, knowing Riku he'd probably just tease him, and then leave before he could finish.

So that settled it, he would finish it out himself. Now the only question was where. It was extremely tempting to just take care of it right there, and worry about the mess in the morning, but as he shifted, he realized just how sore his muscles were and just how good a hot shower would be.

Thirty minutes and a hot shower later, Sora knew exactly what he needed. So what if it was three thirty in the morning, and no one would actually be awake. No, Sora needed to talk to someone. Preferably someone in his own family, perhaps one of his brothers.

Cloud, his oldest brother, would more than likely be busy with whoever his current boyfriend was. That boy went through boyfriends like they were tissues, soft, warm and disposable. Then of course there was Demyx, who would totally freak, and knew nothing about relationships.

So that left one last option. With a sigh, he picked up the phone, and dialed his twin's number.

* * *

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

A rather tired hand shot out of the covers of the bed, and began whacking at the alarm clock in hopes of turning it off.

"Roxas?" a tired voice called from the bed, "I don't think that's the alarm clock."

"Oh," Roxas replied groggily, lifting his head out of the bed and realizing the insistent ringing was coming from the phone. "'ello?" He mumbled, holding the phone to his ear.

"Roxas?" the hyper voice from the other end asked rather loudly.

"Sora?" Roxas asked recognizing his brother's voice immediately, "What time is it?"

"Oh, it's 3:30," Sora replied, "Anyways, I'm calling becaus..."

"THREE THIRTY!"Roxas yelled into the phone, "Why the hell are you calling me at 3:30!"

"Because I have important news." A hand slithered out of the covers next to Roxas, and began to gently massage his chest.

"What is so important that you had to wake me up!" Roxas seethed. A head, full of red spiky hair, soon followed the hand out from under the covers. Axel looked over at his husband and blinked wearily. He finally shrugged it off, rolled over, and began to kiss a trail along Roxas' neck.

"Roxas, I'm a father." The kisses stopped.

"You're a what?" Roxas finally asked, sure he had heard wrong. He looked down at Axel, who was resting his head on the blond's chest, now fully listening in on the conversation.

"A father."

"Sora, what the hell have you been drinking?" Roxas asked, squinting slightly. "I mean you're with Riku, and he's a guy. So he couldn't possibly be pregnant. Oh my god! You cheated didn't you! Well who did you knock up?"

"Marly." Roxas and Axel's eyes met at this and they both blinked several times in confusion.

"Sora?" Roxas finally continued after a few minutes of silence, "You must have just had a weird dream. You couldn't have knocked Marluxia up. In fact you couldn't have even topped Marluxia." Axel had had enough of the conversation by now. If he was going to be awake at 3:30 then it was going to be for sex, damn it! He gently pressed his lips into the blond's.

"No, Roxas I'm serious," Roxas tried to bat Axel away from his lips, "Marly showed up on my door step today," Roxas gave up, and allowed the kiss to continue, "with a kid," Roxas was no longer paying attention to the phone, "He claims it's mine, Roxas," Roxas wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, deepening the kiss, "Roxas?" Roxas moaned into the kiss, causing Sora to realize what was going on on the other end, "Ew! Guys that's gross! Seriously! Can't you two be together for five minutes without jumping each other!"

"Hey Sora?" Axel said, picking up the phone, "Roxas is gonna have to call you back. He's kinda busy." Without waiting for more protests he hung up the phone, and went back to his blond.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** So, originally there was going to be two lemons this chapter. First a Sorluxia and then for a slightly more normal touch I was going to write an AkuRoku one at the end. But then I had issues, and writing another lemon would have set me back at least a week more, and I can't do that. So I cut it, and decided I didn't want to do anymore lemon writing.

On a good note, I have a story to tell you. Whenever I write, if I get really into a story, I start finding songs that describe the characters or situations, and they become like theme songs for me. My last story on FFn, I couldn't find any songs for, but this one I've already found two, maybe three. (Use your Love by Katy Perry, Lying is the Most Fun a Girl can Have without Taking off Her Clothes by Panic! At the Disco, and Camisado by Panic! At the Disco). And I'm starting to get some sort of idea of where the hell this story is going.

Anyways, have a great day, and PLEASE review. I got one last time... and it was from Reeby, who always reviews. And this is such an unsupported pairing that even two reviews makes me feel good! And as always character's get cookies for reviews! Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them... it's that simple... and we all know it... right?

**Author's Note: ** First off let's start with the thank yous! First off, thank you to the 123 readers/people who clicked the link. A special thanks to Reeby10, Buka2000, and xThexTormentxWithinx all of whom reviewed! Another thanks to Buka2000 who alerted this story (the first and only alert so far). And the last special thanks go to Reeby10 and xThexTormentxWithinx who both favorited it.

Before you read this, you might as well know, I hate Riku, and I might have made it rather obvious. Also this story reminds me of my favorite thing to do while playing the sims. I build them a nice happy life, then smash it to pieces. (One day have me tell ya about the tragic legacy I worked on. Talk about a messed up family. I don't think the computer could even load the family tree it was so whacked out.)

Also please read the ending Author's Note. I have some important announcements in it. Anyways, without farther adieu, on with the story!

**Pairings: **Sorluxia, Soriku, Akuroku, Zemyx, Cleon, and whatever else pops into my head.

**Warnings: **T'is yaoi(Boy on boy)! Homophobes stay out! T'is rated M for a reason! Immature 13 year olds stay out! T'is mpreg! If this disturbs you get out! There might be divorce...

* * *

The next week passed without incident. Riku let Sora back into the bedroom, mumbling something about missing the brunette's warmth, and how Marluxia really wasn't a big deal, and worth his anger. Marluxia had disappeared from their life again, taking the kid with him, so it was almost like nothing happened. Until they received a certain phone call.

"Hello?" Riku asked, as he answer the phone, on Saturday. "Oh, hi Larxene." Sora looked up from the book he was reading at the mention of the name. He was generally a happy nice person, but it was hard to be either while around the sadistic blond, who just happened to scare Sora, a lot.

"Oh a party?" Riku glanced over at Sora, who sat on the couch fervently shaking his head no. There was no way Sora was going to one of Larxene's parties. Last time he got so smashed, he had volunteered to go streaking. Luckily he passed out before he could actually remove more than his shirt. Several time before that he had ended up in bed with Marly, which surprisingly was the cause of his current problem. So there was no way on god's green earth Sora was going to another one of Larxene's parties.

"To celebrate Marluxia's return?" Riku again glanced at Sora, who stumbled in his head shaking at the mention of the pinkette's name. Riku's eyes narrowed, when he saw the slip.

"Yeah, we'll be there," He told Larxene, staring at Sora, with a sadistic smirk that almost reminded Sora of the blond. Riku hung up the phone, then walked gracefully to go join his husband on the couch.

"Tomorrow, at 6 pm, Larxene's place. We're going," He told the brunette. Sora opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly cut off by Riku, "No argument. We're going, that's it."

"I thought you didn't want me around Marluxia," Sora said, snuggling into his husband's side.

"I don't," Riku, replied, gently running his fingers through Sora's hair, causing the smaller man to purr softly.

"Then why are you making me go?" Sora asked, leaning into Riku's touch.

"Simple, damage control." Sora looked at his husband, confused. "Look, Marluxia believes the child is your's right?" Sora nodded, still looking confused, "And he'll have most likely told Larxene, since he's staying with her, right?" Sora nodded again, this time starting to follow Riku's train of thought, "Larxene is going to have a ball with this. We have to keep her from blabbing about it. And we can't do that, if we aren't there. Right?" Sora nodded, relieved to see there was a point to going, other than being humiliated.

Riku looked down at his now happy lover. Like hell he was going to be doing damage control. No, he was going to see Marluxia fall, and if Sora fell with him all the better. He would just sit by and watch, perhaps with popcorn, laughing his pretty little ass off.

So that's how they found themselves at Larxene's front door the next evening.

"Do I really have to be here?" Sora mumbled as Riku knocked on the door. Riku opened his mouth to answer, but was unable to when the door swung open.

"Riku! Sora!" Larxene greeted happily to the two, currently blinded from the bright light spilling from the door, "Come on in! You know where the drinks are. I hid all the good stuff, so drink whatever you want."

The two men were quickly ushered into the building, and Riku headed off to the fridge to get beer for both of them, despite the fact that Sora had told him he wasn't drinking at the party, mostly because it always seemed to get him in trouble. Sora flounced off to try and find a place to sit, but the only empty spot was next to Axel and Roxas, who were currently attached at the lips.

"Ew get a room guys," Sora commented, as he gingerly sat on the couch, trying to stay as far away from the couple as possible. "Hey Luxord," He called, "How long has it been since they got here?"

"4 minutes," Luxord replied.

"Pay up!" Sora said cheerfully. He had bet the blond that the couple would be trying to molest each other within five minutes of arriving. Luxord grudgingly handed over his money.

Riku returned, and handed a beer to Sora before dropping on the couch, half on top of Sora. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, Riku occasionally sipping his beer.

"Sora!" an excitable blond yelled, running up to the couple.

"Hello, Demyx," Sora replied.

"Oh my god! You're never gonna believe it!" Demyx gushed, "Marluxia has a kid! Can ya believe it? Here I'm gonna go get him." All this was said in the span of about 5 seconds, telling Sora that not only was his older brother slightly drunk, but he had also found sugar. A few seconds later, Demyx returned dragging Sorluxia with him; Zexion following with mild interest at what his boyfriend could be up to.

"Sora meet Sorluxia," Demyx said, pushing the pink haired boy forwards. "Can you believe how cute he is?" Sorluxia rolled his eyes, and dug his heels into the ground to avoid being pushed on the overly-crowded couch.

"Yes, we've met," Sora told Demyx blushing slightly. Suddenly there was a loud moaned next to him, and everyone turned to see that Roxas had his hand thrust inside Axel's pants. All other noises stopped, and quite a few people blushed, staring at the couple on the couch.

It took all of three seconds for Sora to register what was going on next to him, blush, and realize that there was a ten year old kid watching all this with great interest. He quickly launched himself off the couch, and clamped a hand over Sorluxia's eyes, hoping to save some of the kid's innocences. Sadly he forgot that Riku was sitting on his lap,and ended up dumping the man onto Axel and Roxas. This effectively ended the make out session, causing Axel and Roxas to look up, still dazed, and realize that they had an audience. Roxas blushed, and pushed Axel off him, pushing Riku off of Axel, and back into the seat that Sora had just vacated seconds before. Once the two lovers had straightened up, all eyes turned back to Sora, who still had his hand over Sorluxia's eyes.

Sora giggled nervously, when he realized he was the center of attention. He dropped his hands back to his sides, and straightened up, before rushing off, in search of someone, muttering something about killing said someone.

"Marluxia, we need to talk now!" the brunette yelled, grabbing Marluxia by the shirt, and leading him out of the room, where he was talking with Larxene. Larxene just smirked as she watched her friend being kidnapped, and decided it was about time to start causing problems.

"What the hell is Sorluxia doing here?" Sora fumed, as he threw Marluxia into one of the many unoccupied rooms of Larxene's house. This one just happened to be a bedroom.

"What do you mean? I thought Demyx was watching him," Marluxia replied, a lot calmer than the brunette. He was, however, throughly confused as to why Sora had dragged him here.

"Um, yeah. Demyx is current drunk, and watching Axel and Roxas make out on the couch," Sora yelled at the pinkette.

"Oh," Marluxia's jaw was hanging slightly pen. He didn't realize that the hyper-active blond could be such a horrible influence on his son. Without saying another word he turned and stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked, jogging to keep up with Marluxia.

"To find my son," Marluxia growled, not slowing down, "Then I'm gonna murder that spastic brother of yours. " By now they were at the end of the hall, and almost to the main room, where Sora had left Sorluxia.

When they reached their destination they were greeted by silence.

"Oh good," Larxene greeted them with her most sadistic smirk. "You two are finally back "

Sora looked around the room. His gaze roamed from Roxas, who was sitting on Axel's lap, to Demyx, who looked rather lonely without Zexion by his side, and finally to Riku, who was leaning on a door frame, glaring at Sora.

His husband's gaze made Sora shutter and shuffle subconsciously closer to Marluxia. _Wrong move! _Sora thought as Riku's eyes narrowed and angered flashed across his face.

"So Marluxia, come sit," Larxene commanded in a fackily cheerful voice. It reminded Sora a lot of Barbie. "Sora go sit with your brothers," She commanded as she dragged the pinkette to the only available chair in the room, which happened to be the center of attention.

Sora sat gingerly next to Demyx, which sadly meant that he couldn't see Riku anymore.

"Where's Sorluxia?" Sora whispered to Demyx.

"Zexion took him mumbling something about inappropriateness and idiots," Demyx whispered back. He opened his mouth to say more, but a sickly sweet smile from Larxene shut him up petty quickly.

"First off," Larxenestarted in that same sickly sweet voice, "I'd like to welcome Marluxia back after 10 long years away. Second off, I'm sure you all have plenty of questions for him, so now, I think, would be a perfect time to ask him."

Marluxia gulped. This was Larxene's most infamous game. If ever someone where to miss a party the were set in the middle of the room, and had to answer any question thrown at them. The questions got worse for each party skipped, and being absent for 10 years meant Marluxia had missed a hell of a lot of parties.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Demyx finally piped up with the first question.

"So where you been?"

Marluxia gave a relieved sigh; at least they were starting him off easy. "Hollow Bastion."

"Why'd you leave?" Luxord asked from his seat near Riku.

"I had a kid." Larxene rolled her eyes. They were being too easy on him.

"Where's him mom?" She asked sneering. So much for starting him off easy! How the hell was he supposed to explain that had gotten knocked up! By Sora none the less! No one would even believe that Sora would be able to top him!

"Um... I... uh..." he stuttered slightly, still trying to find the right way to say it.

"Just some whore, I bet," Riku sneered, barely masking the anger in his voice.

"He's right," Marluxia said, trying not to feel hurt that Riku had just called him a whore. After all, Riku was just coving his own ass, which was technically Sora's ass, but they all knew Riku owned it anyways. "It was just a drunken one night stand. Nothing more." He continued, looking directly at Sora, willing them both to believe it. Strangely the brunette looked slightly hurt.

Marluxia glanced over to Larxene, who was looking between the pinkette and brunette, a look of utter glee upon her face.

"I have a question," Larxene said, gliding into the center of the room. "Was his father at the birth?"

"No."

"Aww," Demyx squealed," So you weren't at Sorluxia's birth? How horrible!" Larxene shot him a glare that instantly shut him up.

"Demyx raises a good question though," Larxene said, thoughtfully, as she paced in front of Marluxia like a proud lioness about to go in for the kill. She suddenly stopped and looked directly at Marluxia. "Where you at Sorluxia's birth?"

There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Sora stood up.

"That's enough!" he yelled. "He's already answered that question." Everyone's gaze switched from Marluxia to him. Sora gulped and turned red, but refused to sit back down.

"What does it matter to you?" Larxene sneered, "Marluxia answer the question."

"Shit," Marluxia cursed, wondering how easily he could lie. He looked up at Larxene, and the look she sent him told him that she had already won.

"He doesn't have to!" Sora yelled. Larxene rolled her eyes and turned to Sora.

"Why the hell do you care?" She snarled, "It's not like you like him." Both of them blushed slightly.

"Oh my god!!" Larxene squealed very out of characterly. "You know, I know everything that happens at my parties." She said, grabbing Sora and shoving him into Marluxia's lap. Sora looked up at Riku, who was madder than hell.

"And I know what happened between the two of you nearly 11 years ago," Sora turned his attention back to the blond, as he settled on the armrest of Marluxia's chair. "And let's take a look at the kid's name. Sorluxia? What kinda name is that?"

"I thought it was good one," Marluxia mumbled.

"Seriously," Larxene continued, "It sounds like a pairing name, some stupid fangirl came up with!" **(The Authoress blushes) ** "And have you seen that hair? Come on! Those gravity defying spikes are something only the Strife brothers can pull off!" The three Strife brothers in the room, all rolled their eyes. Their hair did not defy all gravity! Just most of it...

"Larxene, where the hell are you going with all this?" Luxord asked, tired of listening to the other blond's rambling.

Larxene chuckled, "I think everyone can see where I'm going with this. You all know why Marluxia left," Everyone looked at everyone else. They had all heard Larxene's crackpot theory. "I think, that Sorluxia is their," she pointed to Sora and Marluxia, "kid!" There were a few seconds of stunned silence, before almost everyone burst out laughing, everyone but, Sora, Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, Roxas, and Riku.

"Oh yeah?" Larxene sneered, face turning red in anger, "Then why was the first place Marluxia stopped when he came back Sora's house? Why does Riku look so pissy all the time now? And why aren't they all laughing?!" The room slowly sobered up as these accusations sunk in. She was right, there was something more there.

"Why don't you tell them," Larxene said, turning to Marluxia, "Tell them all why you really left." Marluxia remained silent. "What about you Riku?" Larxene said, turning to the silverette, who was smirking in the corner, "Don't you think he should tell us all?"

"Of course he should," Riku replied evenly, his gaze never leaving the two on the chair, "He should tell us how much of a little slut he and his ex are." Sora slowly got off the arm rest, his face bright red. Riku watched in amazement, trying to decided whether his face was read from embarrassment or anger. Perhaps both.

"Riku, you bastard," Sora said, approaching his husband slowly. It was at that moment that Riku realized Sora was merely angry, not at all embarrassed about it. Sora stopped right in front of the taller man, still not looking up at his face. "What the hell happened to damage control!" he yelled at his husband, wanting nothing more than to slap him.

"What happened to monogamy!" Riku spat back.

"That was years ago! What the hell! I already said I was sorry!" This time he really did slap Riku. Tears glistened in Sora's eyes, as he realized what he had just done. Riku's hand rose to his cheek, feeling the now tender flesh, and checking to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

Sora looked around the room to find all eyes on him again. "I... I..." he managed to choke out, before the tears finally escaped his eyes, and he ran.

"Damn," Someone final drawled several minutes after Sora fled.

Sora ran for several blocks before he was struck by a sudden realization. He had no idea where he was. He plopped down on a street curb to ponder all his current options.

He couldn't go back home. Not just yet at least. After all he had just slapped the man he loved! They were both pissed off, and both needed time to cool off. That much was evident.

He also couldn't go back to the party. There he'd have to face the scene of the crime, and everyone's accusing glares. So that left one option. He'd have to go stay with one of his brothers.

Roxas would be an obvious choice. After all he was Sora's twin, and was also married. He'd be the best at understanding what Sora was going through. However, both he and Axel would be fairly plastered, and would probably be quite... active for most of the night.

He could go stay with Demyx and his boyfriend, Zexion. However, Sora knew Demyx was already drunk, and Zexion would be stressed out trying to make sure Demyx didn't do anything illegal in his current condition. Plus, Zexion would more than likely give Sora a lecture about taking care of Sorluxia, and how inappropriate it was for that child to be at the party, once Demyx had passed out.

That left one brother. Cloud. He lived about thirty minutes away in a small town called Radiant Gardens. Cloud had always been a smart one, and stayed far away from Larxene, so he knew nothing that had been happening so far. Plus, as far as Sora knew, he was unattached, so Sora had a very slim chance of actually interrupting anything. On an even better note, Cloud had been in at least 20 relations in the past 3 years. So he had to be an expert on them, right?

That settled it. He'd go see Cloud. Through a complex series of random phone calls, and very angry people, (To quote one lady: "Never have I been woken up by such an insolent drunken bastard, to help him call a cab!") Sora managed to finally get a hold of a cab that was still driving around at midnight.

Thirty minutes and one foul-mouthed cab driver later, Sora found himself in front of Cloud's house. He wondered if maybe this wasn't the brightest idea he ever had. After all, two of his brothers already knew, did he really need another one involved? As the cabbie drove off, Sora realized that his only real option was Cloud or sleeping in the street and getting killed/kidnapped/raped(1).

He rang the door bell and waited. Sora's mind began to drift back over his problems. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he didn't hear someone approach the door, mutter shit a few times, and scramble to look presentable-ish before opening the door.

"Sora," Cloud greeted, as he pulled open the door, "What are you doing here? Where's Riku?" At the mention of his husband's name, Sora broke down in tears, and hugged his older brother, shocking Cloud.

"We had a fight," Sora sobbed, "Can I stay here?" Cloud's face softened when he heard this.

"Of course," he muttered softly, stroking his younger brother's hair. "Come on in." Sora sniffled a few times, and straightened up. He followed Cloud into the house.

"Leon!" Cloud called when they were half way in the foyer, "Put your pants back on! We have company!" Sora stopped when he heard this, his eyes growing to resemble saucers. Cloud looked back at Sora when he didn't notice the smaller man following him.

"Who's Leon?" Sora finally managed to ask. Last he had heard Cloud was the only person living in this house.

"My boyfriend," Cloud shrugged.

"What? But I thought you swore off men after Kadaj," Cloud had had several boyfriends in the past, the most tragic of which had been Reno, Axel's brother. Things were going very well, right up until Cloud and Reno broke up. The family tension had almost ruined Axel and Roxas' marriage, but they had somehow managed to keep it together.

"Well, Leon's different," Cloud shrugged, "Come on. Come meet him." Sora rolled his eyes. Cloud had done the exact same thing after every boyfriend. He'd swear off dating, till he met his next special someone. Then that person was totally the greatest thing since sliced bread, until about three weeks later, when they would break up.

Cloud lead Sora to the kitchen, where a brunette man was sitting at the table, drinking a glass of water. Sora studied the man carefully. His hair was a bit long, and he had a scar across his face. But other than that he looked okay.

"Leon this is my little brother Sora," Cloud said, "Sora this is my boyfriend Leon." Sora stuck out his hand for a hand shake, but Leon only looked at him over the top of his water glass. Cloud looked from one brunette to the other, "Anyways, sit," He motion to the chairs around the table. Sora hesitated for a minute, but finally set across from Leon.

"So are you up to talking about Riku?" Cloud asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I think I can," Sora sniffled a little. "So it all started when Marluxia came back to town."

"Wait, he's that pink haired brat that you used to hang out with right?" Cloud asked. He barely remembered the man. He had been rather cute.

Sora nodded. "Anyways, he came back after ten years away. The first person he came to see was me, and he brought someone to meet me." Sora cut off there, unable to continue.

"Who was it?" Cloud prompted, "A new boyfriend or something?"

Sora shook his head. "It was our child," he whispered. Leon spewed the water he had just sipped.

"What the hell?" The brunette finally spoke. Cloud just chuckled.

"Are you serious? He thinks it's your child? How the hell did you even top him?"

Sora just nodded sheepishly. "I can't explain it. It just is." He replied meekly.

"So how did Riku take it?"Cloud asked, sobering up slightly.

"Not well. I mean he didn't even understand how hard this is on me! I haven't seen Marly in 10 years, and suddenly I find out that one drunken fuck created a child! And Riku blames me! He acts like I was with Marly last week! It was ten years ago! We had just barely started dating then!" Sora finally stopped his little rant to breath. "And then there was tonight." He looked rather ashamed of himself.

"What happened?"

"We went to one of Larxene's parties. She started to question Marly about the origins of his child. Soon everyone joined in the bloodbath. I got dragged into it. And... and... Larxene figured out I was involved. She asked Riku if he thought Marly should explain. He said that he should... and that he should explain what little whores the kid's parents were. I... I got so mad... I slapped him." Sora broke down again.

Cloud and Leon exchanged looks. This could take a while.

"I'll go get the tissues," Leon mouthed, before getting up, leaving Cloud to deal with the sobbing brunette. Cloud just rolled his eyes. Leon had gotten the easy job!

Cloud waited till the water works stopped. By the time Sora had calmed down, Leon had returned, dropped off the tissues, given Cloud a rather long good night kiss, and gone to bed.

"You okay now?" Cloud asked gently, as Sora emptied his nose onto one of the tissues. Sora nodded. "Good," Cloud continued, " Now you want some advice?" Sora nodded again, pulling out another tissue and blowing his nose again. "You need Riku. The two of you have to worked together to get through this. And you have to see this from his side. He never expected for you to have children. He's also been thrust into this awkward situation, and he's even more lost than you are. After all, the child is yours. Not his. He has no connection to the kid, and doesn't know what he should do either. Plus, he now has to worry about something starting up between you and Marluxia again. Because Marluxia's given you something that Riku can't. So be easy on him, and be willing to work together."

"Wow," Sora said once Cloud finished his spiel, "You really are insightful aren't you."

"Well, I've had the most boyfriends out of any of our family," Cloud chuckled dryly. "Now it's late. You can crash on the couch, but in the morning you need to go see Riku, and work this all out. Okay?"

"Okay," Sora replied with a big smile. Cloud got him a blanket, and said good night, before going to join Leon in the bedroom.

"Everything okay?" Leon asked sleepily, as Cloud crawled into bed with him.

"Yeah," Cloud replied, snuggling up to the brunette, "He's sleeping on the couch tonight, and tomorrow he and his husband are going to work things out."

"Good," Leon turned around and kissed Cloud on the nose, "Now let's go to sleep."

* * *

1- Cause we all know this would happen to Sora...

**Author's Note:** So I have a somewhat sad announcement. **This story is going on hiatus until January! ** Why? Because I'm participating in NaNoWriMo, so my November is totally booked. Then I have to write Reeby's birthday fic for December 9th. Following that, I'm working on a special Christmas gift for all the Kingdom Hearts yaoi fans. It's a 7 chapter Cleon Akuroku Soriku Zemyx fic, (with a few other pairings for Cloud) and I plan to start posting it on December 18th and posting a chapter a day, until Christmas. So look for that.

For those of you who want to support me during nanowrimo, my nano account is Pix51. Also I plan to post my novel on dA as I write it (So be prepared for some nasty grammar mistakes... hopefully I'll at least be able to run spell check before I release it... but no promises). To summarize my novel quickly it's about a lot of non-heterosexual characters as they try to live in an extremely homophobic society, that will quite easily kill them and their family for "perversion." My dA account is also Pix51.

Thank you so much for reading, and have a great day, a Fantastic Thanks Giving, and A Terrific Christmas... I feel like I'm forgetting one... Oh yeah, Wonderful New Year. Oh, and as always cookies to characters for reviews!

P.S. You might hear from me again on 11/11... but then again, I'll be doing a lot of nanowriting, and I have to make two scarves for people for christmas. (Technically one is for a semi-cosplay I might be doing on December 4th, and the other is for one of my buddies for Christmas.) Now we're done. A full 4789 words chapter. :D


End file.
